The depths of Hell
by Fate3
Summary: Heh Heh ever see a GW/SM/OLS crossover!? Well now you do. Jade, Me, and Amber take the anime stars from their respected shows and take them to hell! HA! The only way they can get back home is to go through a maze to get thier important belongings! r/r ple


Dagger: Maybe we can cause some havok today.  
  
Amber: How?  
  
Jade: Yeah I'm Curious.  
Dagger: *laughs mainiacly walking into thier huge living room* SIMPLE MY GOOD FRIENDS! BY USING MY AUTHOR POWERS I WILL DO SOMETHING REALLY EVIL!  
  
Jade: Like what girlfriend?  
  
Dagger: mmmm...good question...I don't know!  
  
*Amber and Jade fall over anime stlye*  
  
Amber: May i inquire that we bring our favorite Anime Shows together?  
  
Dagger: Inquire?  
  
Jade: Ask ding bat.  
  
Dagger: Who is ding bat?  
  
*Amber and Jade fall over again*  
  
Jade: INQUIRE MEANS ASK, IDIOT!   
  
Dagger: So I have to ask an Idiot?  
  
Jade: UGH! *smacks the intellegance back to Dagger's head*  
  
Dagger: OH NOW I UNDERSTAND! Let's see...Outlaw Star, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon.  
  
Amber: GREAT IDEA!  
  
Dagger: i know I'm smart again!!!  
  
Jade: *sarcasticly* woopie..  
  
Dagger: Let's see...I love Gundam Wind so they'll be the first to torture!! TO MY LAIR IN HELL!   
  
*they all dissappear*   
  
¤7¤7¤Where the G-Boys hang out...¤7¤7¤  
  
Wufei: COMEBACK HERE YOU BRAIDED BAKA! I NEED TO CUT YOUR BRAID OFF!  
  
*Wufei had been chasing Duo for the past hour with scissors because Duo called him Wufie Bear. The other guys just stared and watched bored.*  
  
Duo: SOMEONE SAVE ME FOR GOD'S SAKE! *cries running around like a head less chicken*  
  
Heero: Since when did you care about god?  
  
Duo: TILL NOW! *his braid barely escapes a snip from Wufie's scissors*  
  
*An evil Laugh is heard from around the room. All the guys take out thier weapons from wherever the hell they hide them*  
  
Evil Laugh person: HI BOYS! *evil laughter* I can't wait till we get to play! *more evil laughter*  
  
*The evil laughter contiue until a green light flashes around the guys. They were transported to a black colored room with only small bits of red which were couches*  
  
¤7¤7¤ The Outlaw Star docking Bay ¤7¤7¤  
  
*Aisha, Suzuka, Melfina, and the pink Gillium watched as Little Jim was without mercy trying to litterally pull off Gene's hair*  
  
Melfina: Guys, you shouldn't be fighting. Maybe it was an accident that Gene turned half of the OLS into flames.  
  
Jim and Gene: STAY OUT OF THIS! *CONTIUE FIGHTING*  
  
Aisha: *yawned cat like* I see no point in this. We can always use the Ctarl-Ctarl spaceships!  
  
Suzuka: Aren't you still fired?   
  
Aisha: oh yeah...*sniffle*  
  
Gillium: Maybe we should stop them fight before they get hurt...  
  
*An evil laugh echoed around the Docking bay. Gene and Jim stopped fighting and looked around like the others*  
  
Everyone: O_O Are those PIRATES?!  
  
Evil Laugh Person: I wouldn't call myself a Pirate. Just a lonely Devil looking for something evil to do! Lucky for you right?! See you in my Lair!  
  
Gene: *takes out gun from its holster* (AT LEAST I KNOW WHERE HE PUTS IT UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE THAT I KNOW *HINT TO GUNDAM BOYS*)  
  
*A red bolt of lighting strikes everyone and they are transported to the black room with red couches*  
  
¤7¤7¤ At Rei's Temple. (no not on her head) ¤7¤7¤  
  
Rei: SERENA WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE LATE?!  
  
Serena: I OVERSELPT!  
  
Rei: THAT ISN'T A GOOD EXCUSE MEATBALL HEAD!  
  
Serena: DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!  
  
Rei: MAKE ME!  
  
*Rei and Serena go into a hair pulling contest. Each girl growing fangs. Lita, Mina, and Ami shake thier heads in shame*  
  
Ami: girls please stop. We need to start our meeting.   
  
Evil laughter person: *evil maniac laughter* I doubt you girls will ever get to your meeting anytime soon! For I, Unknown person as of now will take you to my lair and torture for no apparent reason!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lita: is that a monster?!  
  
Ami: *takes out eye-piece computer* I can't find it anywhere on the scanner...  
  
Mina: Try!  
  
Serena: *takes out transformation pen*  
  
*Dark black water over flow the girls and when it drains they are in the familiar Black room with red couches*  
  
¤7¤7¤ In Dagger's Lair where everyone is at now. ¤7¤7¤  
  
*Dagger walks into the lair wearing a black shirt with black spandex short skirt, spike collar and black leather gloves with spikes on the wrist area looking at all of the confused female anime stars. The guys were all drooling. ^-~*  
  
Dagger: Sorry I had to bring you all here on such short notice but I was bored so! yall are here now! First of all me, Amber and Dagger own this place and the torture ideas that we have for you. But without further adew I would like you to meet Amber, The brains of our group and Jade, the fighter of our group.  
  
*Amber and Jade appear in red and Green flames. Amber is wearing a sliming blood red dress with red shoes like Sailor mars'. Jade was wearing black pants, with a Tight green t-shirt. She also had a black colar as well. Again the boys drooled. ~-^*  
  
Amber: Hey you guys. Pleasure to meet and torture your poor souls.  
  
Jade: *wink* ditto!  
  
Dagger: Now to the torturing! *flips foward in front of the anime peeps*  
  
Melfina: What makes you think we'll accept this so called 'torturing'?  
  
Dagger: GLAD YOU ASKED THAT MISS PERFECT! *walked up to Melfina with an evil smirk* See I've taken the things that you hold dear and puts them all around HELL!   
  
Jade: *nod* Like our dear G-boys Gundams.  
  
Amber: *smirk* Or the Sailor Senshi's transformation pens.  
  
Dagger: *laughs in Melfina's face* Or The outlaw star.   
  
*Each of the Devil Girls laugh. The laugh each anime group has heard before they were sent here*  
  
G-Boys: *Glare*  
  
Serena: *cries* I DON'T WANNA DO THIS!  
  
Dagger: I am not done. Just to make things interesting. I has a speacial shortcut for each of you. *snaps fingers and three doors apeared on a far wall* Those are the shortcuts. But before you can go through you must face a terrible disaster or challenge. If you do. You'll get to your possesion faster.   
  
Amber: But be carefull. We don't want you dieing. Then we'll loose our fun.  
  
Jade: I just for a hint. You guys should start tomorrow. And another thing, Together you can win. *whistled* but till now hang around.  
  
*each of the devil girls snapped thier fingeres and ultimate luxeries appeared in the room*   
  
Dagger: Sailor Senshi your bedrooms are over there. *pointed to a multicolored door* Outlaw star crew, Your room in over there. *pointed to a red door* and g-boys over there *pointed to a black door* Have a good time. *winked to the devil girls and whispered* take your pick girls.  
  
Amber and Jade: *nod*  
  
*All of the girls walked into thier assigned rooms, Ami telling the other Sailor Senshi made up strategies she made on the spot. Melfina haveing a worried look on her face while Aisha and Suzuka tried to comfort her*  
  
Dagger: I call Heero.  
  
Amber: Quatre.  
  
Jade: Gene..*evil smile*  
  
*Each of the guys were talking about which gun was better. Heero's or Gene's. It came down to a contest to see which one can cause the most damage with one bullet on the wall. Neither won for the bullets bounced off the black wall. At that time the Devil Girls walked over to the guys*  
  
Dagger: You guys having fun conversing?  
  
Heero: Hn?  
  
Gene: huh?  
  
Dagger: Never mind! *rolled eyes and sat next to Heero leaning back*  
  
Jade: like it here you guys? *sitting on a chair that magicaly appeared*  
  
Gene: *shrug*  
  
*Soft music was starting to be played. When Gene, Jade, Heero, and Dagger looked to where it was comeing from, It was from Quatre on a violen and Amber on an electric piano. They both looked like they were concentrating on the music more than each other*  
  
Dagger: *sarcastic* Amber is hitting it off like she wanted  
  
Jade: *snapped her fingers and everyone except Quatre, Gene, and Heero were left in the room* yup. Now that there are no annoying distrubing sights.  
  
Dagger: *laughed* so true! to think its like our dream come true to be with such kawaii boys!  
  
Jade: no kidding!  
  
Gene: Did we miss something?  
  
Jade: no silly. We just like you guys that's all  
  
Heero: ?  
  
Dagger: Heero, do you need a lesson on the birds and the bees? *acted like a mother*  
  
*Everyone except Heero and the two musicians laughed*  
  
Heero: *frowned*  
  
Dagger: oh Heero I didn't mean to make you mad! *hugs him tightly*  
  
*Heero pushed Dagger off roughly and Dagger fell off the couch. Swirls were in Dagger's eyes. She stood up quickly*  
  
Dagger: OH HEERO YOU DO LIKE ME!  
  
Heero: But I didn't!  
  
Dagger: Don't talk! *covers his mouth* I understand your feeling. You cannot love me because of Relena but yet you do. *contiues to go on romanticaly*  
  
*Gene and Jade roll thier eyes at the same time and stand at the same time and walks of together. to do who knows what*  
  
Dagger: *stops talking seeing Jade went bye bye with Gene* uhoh...They shouldn't be doing what I think they'll be doing...  
  
Heero: Do what?  
  
Dagger: We must go and find her! Gene is a sneaky guy he could use his charm and then we can't play with the OLS crew! *pulls Heero who couldn't care less away*  
  
*The two music players didn't notice that they were alone. So sad...they continued playing until Quatre finally stopped*  
  
Quatre: It's Getting Late..  
  
Amber: *pouts* yeah...You play very well  
  
Quatre: So do you.  
  
Amber: *blush* thanks! *hugs him lightly* You need to go to sleep or else you never get up. I mean its eternal darkness around in Hell so you sometimes never wake up. Sleeping early helps so go on.   
  
Quatre: ok...Can I ask you a Question? *stands up*  
  
Amber: sure shoot.  
  
Quatre: Do you like it here?  
  
Amber: eh...well...that's a tough question. Well I like it here. But sometimes I like the other worlds much better. Like your world. *stands up as well and spins in a circle* Over here its so predictable. But in the uperworld..its always a different outcome.   
  
Quatre: oh i see..  
  
Amber: It's time for bed mister go on..*pushes him to the g-boy room*  
  
¤7¤7¤ Where Gene and Jade are ¤7¤7¤  
  
*To make it short. They were talking. Gene was starting to make 'a move' on Jade but Jade uppercutted him. He fell to the floor holding his jaw*  
  
Gene: WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?!  
  
Jade: You think I'm stupid enough to fall for your sad charm? *laughs* i don't think so!  
  
Gene: ......  
  
*Amber and Dagger started running towards Jade and the fallen Gene Starwind*  
  
Jade: Where is Heero?  
  
Dagger: I transported him to his room. *looks at Gene* What happened there  
  
Jade: *shrug* I don't know. Something just hit him.  
  
Amber: Oh please..  
  
Dagger: yeah sure I see you got everything covered but he has to go to his room. We need to discuss about this torture thing.  
  
Jade: I understand fully. *turns to Gene* buh bye. *Makes Gene Disappear*  
  
Dagger: ok..We need to decide on what things will behind the shortcut doors. I already got who will be behind the g-boys door.  
  
Amber and Jade: Relena-baka..  
  
Amber: Well I was thinking a whole bunch of our friends could hang around in the Sailor Senshi shortcut.  
  
Jade: That is a good Idea!  
  
Dagger: well what were you thinking for the Outlaw star group?  
  
Jade: well...I was Thinking of getting some pirates in the OLS shortcut.   
  
Amber: excellent idea.   
  
Jade: I know!  
  
Dagger: yes, this will work. But you think they got that hint?  
  
Amber: I doubt it. They prolly think that they have to work together in thier group. Not with everyone who is here.  
  
Jade: *evil aughter* they'll never escape.  
  
Dagger: NEVER!   
  
*crickets can be heard now. The girls all sweatdrop, shrug and walk off to do some havok around thier home. The so called 'tortureing' would begin soon. Very soon*   
  
  
Author's note:   
  
Dagger: Since we didn't put up the disclaimers. We now did. We don't own any of the animes shown in this Fic. Now...Wha was I supposed to do now?  
  
Jade: give teasers..  
  
Dagger: oh...ok...*takes out a piece of paper from her pocket* lets see...Will all the Anime characters get out safly? Do they know the secret to beating these Devil Girls? All comeing out next chapter!   
  
Amber: good now we can walk out and start writing in our very big living room in Author Land.   
  
Dagger: YAY! *runs stage left*  
  
Jade: oh yeah. Readers we need at least 5 reveiws before we'll write the next chapter. But we are still writting. So bye! *follows crazy Author girl*  
  
Amber: *grabs the keyboard* And finally. ....wait...They didn't leave me with anything to say! oh well *sniffle* Ja Ne....*walks off sad* 


End file.
